


The Crown

by mariasue123, Syrzex, Theshe_wolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bitter ending, Catelyn Lives, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Polygamy, Pregnancy, R Plus L Equals J, Targarygen Restoration, Treason, Tudors AU, War, the love triangle no one ask for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasue123/pseuds/mariasue123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrzex/pseuds/Syrzex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshe_wolf/pseuds/Theshe_wolf
Summary: She leaves King's Landing as the dragon whore, but she returns as the Queen of Prince Daeron (Jon) - Aegon the conqueror reborn.Alongside feelings that she never intends for a man who will never be hers.AU where Margaery is Anne Boleyn and this time she doesn't lose her head, but rather keep it.





	The Crown

Aegon never intends to give her a choice.

"You will leave King’s Landing and never set foot on it again.” He says flatly, lilac eyes pained at her, that made her body tense. “Unless you decide to be a fool and disobey my command, I will have your head on a spike and the rest of your family as well.”

She shivers, the image of her family echoes in her mind.

“You will execute your child’s family.” She intercepts, a little of her anger disappears as she raises her voice, uncaring of the consequences as it became less frightening to face the king rather than behold the sight of her family’s heads on spikes.

He lunges forward from his seat, and tall he is, she stands her ground, the intimacy that he was trying to create wouldn't deter her, especially when it came to her family’s life. "You promised me a son; therefore I will not recognise her as my child neither as my heir, Barren Queen." 

Despite her young age, news of her miscarriage had spread far and wide between Westeros. Each telling is bloodier than the last; her daughter is the only child she will bear, some say.

Margaery's blood boils. “I’m not barren.” She hisses. “I have given birth to your child.”

"Not a son,” he snarls. “You have lost two of my sons, my heirs, your failures, not mine.” 

She would have given him heirs, had them in her belly, only for the gods to be cruel and strike her with two miscarriages. She had blames herself for it, losing two of her children that could have had golden crowns in their head. So this failure was on her, no one else, it was her fault as it was the duty of a Queen to keep the Targaryen line alive.

"So you blame me for something I have no control." 

"Of course I do," Aegon says with certainty in his voice."Do you have any idea how much I did for you? I executed Jaime Lannister and Cersei Lannister, and now I am at war with Twyin lannisters who want my blood to be spilled for you because I believed pretty words from a prettier face. So give me a reason why I would let you walk away free with your head, instead of taking your head for treason against your king." 

A glimpse of fire lit his eyes, a fire that lit as blinding pain washed over her. She swears she sees the insanity in those eyes – she saw for a moment the Mad King in the flesh wearing Aegon's skin.

His hold is strong, enough that it will leave a mark on her forearm at night.

Aegon seems to notice the alarm on her face and then how she winced but did not let go, rather he pulls her closer towards him. “However, I didn’t, therefore; the only reason you are still breathing is due to my pity for you.”

Pity? Not even for the love of your child, Margaery thought as her eyes grew wide.

"Because my beloved wife will not be remembered as the Queen but as my father's bastard bitch." His voice is a mere whisper against her ear; however, his words hold so much loathing.

"In a fortnight you will leave King's landing, neither will you go to Highgarden or even set a foot near there and will live in Winterfell for the rest of your life. Nor will you be visited by your family." She shakes her head, eyes wide and pleading. "Come on wife where's your smile now?"

His words were nothing but a death sentence for her ears.

* * *

He crownes her the week before Margaery leaves King’s Landing. The three-headed dragon of House Targaryen is prominently displayed, bright red on a field of black but the huntsman striding to deter proper garbed gules to behold such a sight on her eyes.

Once it had been a golden rose of House Tyrell that livened the display. 

Now it is the Lady Tarly, one of her handmaids and also Aegon’s mistress who becomes Queen.

She had known; but didn't devote much attention as she was merely a girl charmed by his spell and lovelier words to end up whored herself up to Aegon's bed and assumed later on the affair would be over and Aegon would move to another girl, however, he didn't.

He married her.

Turn her into a Queen. 

The same thing that he made her; and the same fate as Cersei she shares.

_Queen, you shall be, until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear._

Indeed. 

* * *

 Her Grandmother didn't want to let go of her and her daughter. She wants her to come to Highgarden, the place she was born and raised and will die as well. 

She had come to visit her, not to view her granddaughter being imprison to the dungeons for considered treason against the King and adultery as she was credibly accused of by some of the courts as witnesses.

Her Grandmother had assured a plan so she can escape before she is to be departed, dammed the consequences, she would fight for her granddaughter and the little one at all cost.

However, Margaery couldn’t, as the image of her family beheaded or even much worse burns at the back of her mind. 

She will not risk it.

She hugs her tightly, as she fears this would be the last time she will see her granddaughter. 

But Margaery will never intend to be their farewell.

"This is the beginning, not the end grandmother," Margaery says with a stern voice that she has never thought she had it. 

The Queen of Thorns slips a small smile. "Of course child," she says. " Of course." 

she will be alone, but that didn't mean she has lost. 

* * *

 

"Mama." Her call is softened but her smile is brighter; Rhaenys reaches for her just as Margaery goes to pick her up.

"My sweetheart," She says, smoothing her silky silvered hair. "My lovely child," Margaery says it and is true. Rhaenys is a beautiful child. Her skin is paler than her father's; her hair is Aegon's as well, that it glints in the firelight. Margaery was grateful she didn't inherit any features from her; it would be a sin to ruin such a breathtakingly beautiful girl - My daughter. My child.

"You should be asleep." She says brushing some hair away from her eyes.

"It's cold." She replies, closing the gap, Rhaenys curled up in her chest and looks up her mother. "Mama is warm."

Rhaenys' had been a difficult birth, had been painful and her life had almost been at risk. However, when she gathers the little one to her chest - in a heartbeat, she knew that she would have given her life for her if it had come to choose between the two of them.

 The future Queen of Westeros she is born to be and she will be remembered. 

Aegon's half-brother is second in line to the throne, so there is a lack of seriousness when they talk of him, not many lords came to him to wed their daughters, as his mother had briefly started the rebellion. But many accused her that she had been the cause of it and reason thousands of men died. Some even dare to say that Rhaegar's marriage to his second wife, Lyanna Stark, wasn't legitimate and Daeron was a bastard as the result. But none of the lords would voice these words after Rhaaegar's death, as Aegon had forbidden to do so as one of his father last wishes.

It was clear that after Rhaegar's reign many would move on and support the crown prince as he was the first one in line. However, a few lords swayed to follow the second son, Prince Daeron. 

Also, known by those closest to him is the nickname Lord stark had given to his nephew - Jon.

Daeron has the features of what a King should be, rather than a whore man who enjoys the companionship of girls in his bed and anywhere he found it suitable that they could spread their legs for him.

Many say that he is one of the best swordsmen that the seven kingdoms has ever had and hasn't ever been defeated as he was taught by Barristan the Bold, the sword of the morning and the Kingslayer. It was even to say that the prince had grown up with them and was raised to become a strong warrior. 

Rather than girls, lords send their sons to become squires. Even the Lannisters recognise him as Lord Twyin had become one of the lords who wanted him on the throne and would influence other lords to support him rather than Aegon. 

The North already had, as they entitled him as the King of the North. Their only king that they would follow and fight for.  
  
Aegon made no move against him neither did Prince Jon against Aegon.

But now he will have to.

As for her beautiful daughter, she would do anything for her to sit down on her rightful throne. As is her birthright and no one could deny it, not even Aegon or his court.

Margaery still young, and no man would deny it.

Not even the bastard prince could deny her.

She will have him wrapped around her fingers.

* * *

Winterfell is a cold place yet it felt secure, as the gate of the castle closed down behind her.

She saw stark banners and soldiers in the courtyard and no trail of a dragon at all, nor the colour; even a banner combine with the Targaryen symbol of a three-headed dragon on sight.

_After all, the prince is more wolf than a dragon._

She had seen him, just once. It had been a few days after she had arrived King’s Landing and become one of Princess Rhaenys handmaids. It was night; she was going to her chambers after a long day with the Princess.

Only to found her way to the courtyard, where no one would be there, yet, she had been wrong as that was the place and the first time she lays eyes on him.

There he was, Prince Daeron, lifted himself from shaky legs kneeling down to the hard ground. He closed his eyes, for the briefest of moments, took a deep breath, and then cut down the remaining four dummies lining the edge of the training ground with deadly accuracy.

Shirtless and wore simple breeches and fitted leather shoes that allowed for quick movement on the dirt under his feet.

She didn’t say anything but watched him; he moved quickly and saw the strength he had on him as the cloth covering the dummy split open from the force of the blow, and burst to spray forth sand. 

So when she sees him standing there on the very front of the greeting party. she sees the man that she saw in the training ground. 

Margaery couldn't help but lick her lips as her eyes are on him, that she did not notice the sharp gaze from one of the girls that were behind the party - violet eyes pierced against her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wrote this to pass the time, and also to say that I wouldn’t be able to update my others stories for a while like into Christmas since I started college/sixth form and is taking all my free time. 
> 
> I will try but the chances that I will update is in a few months. But don't worry, the chapter will be much longer and also will make sense.  
> Plus, should I continue this work? Like there was a smut for this story, just saying. 
> 
> Please comment anyway if you have the time. Comments make my day.


End file.
